


Scaloppini for Two

by mrswoman



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswoman/pseuds/mrswoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is on sweeps; Barbara is at Delphi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaloppini for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may remember, I used to write fanfic *shrug* Well, after some bouts of insomnia over the Festive season, I have a few drabbles/ficlets mapped out... can't seem to get near 1000 words, but it's a start :)
> 
> Anyway, here's number 1, featuring two of my favourite ladies ever!

***

“Huntress!”

Helena sighed; she knew the tone of that voice, she was wanted. It was getting late and she’d hoped there would be no crimes tonight, hoped she could make her way back to Barbara.

“Oracle, what can I do for you?”

The huskiness of the reply nearly made what was to follow worth it. “There are many things that you can do for me, but none that I can mention over comms. For now, I need you to make your way to Plaza 101 and I’ll give you more instructions the nearer you get.”

“Ah, come on, Oracle, give me a clue; Plaza 101 is on the other side of town and it’s freezing out here.”

“Huntress, just go; it’s important.”

The dark haired crime fighter blew out a puff of steam in the wintery air and set off. The mood Barbara was in these days it wasn’t worth the hassle of arguing. As she jogged over the rooftops, despite her earlier protestations, Helena couldn’t help but smile. Ever since she’d declared her love for her so-called mentor, Barbara had been, for the most parts, happy and content in their ever blossoming romance. The sex was spectacular, the kisses dynamite, and, more than anything, the relationship just perfect.

Contentment in life made the crime-fighting easier, too. Dinah was developing into a more than worthy replacement to Helena, meaning Helena could take nights off to be with Barbara, especially as things were changing so much. Barbara had even agreed to teach Gabby the rudiments of Delphi and, luckily as things turned out, Gabby had taken to it like a duck to water. So much so, that Barbara had handed the control of sweeps over to the younger pair on more than one occasion already.

Helena loved these new developments. She laughed out loud at thoughts of Barbara’s nervous antics the first night she had relinquished control.

“Stop laughing, Huntress, this job is too important for time-wasting.”

“Okay, slave driver, what is it that’s so important – kidnappers, rape, pillage, maybe Dirty Harry’s back? Come on give me something to warm me up, a little hand to hand fighting is just what I need.”

The smile in Oracle’s voice was evident over the airwaves, “Sorry, Huntress, I just need you to collect a parcel for me from Roberto’s brother, he’ll be waiting for you in Fieri’s Part Two.”

Helena recognised the name of Barbara’s favourite restaurant owner, although she hadn’t realised that Roberto had a brother who obviously also ran some sort of eatery – on the other side of town. “A parcel, a parcel for you? No damn crime-fighting?” she said, a frustrated sigh escaping. “Thought I was on sweeps.”

“Language, H! Look, it’s quiet, come home afterwards, there’s nothing on the screens, and it’s kind of imperative I get that parcel. So, be quick.” Barbara tried to be soothing, but her impatience for the parcel bled through.

“Imperative; what sort of word is that, Miss school-teacher, Ma’am?” Helena teased her lover.

“Oh, hush; go quick now.”

Thoughts of her love drove Helena onwards; the sooner she had the parcel the sooner she would see Babs. As fate would have it, however, the moment she collected a rather large box and waved farewell to Roberto’s brother, Luigi, the heaven’s opened. She groaned out loud as she realised the box was too heavy to fly across the rooftops; she would have to walk the long journey back to the Clock Tower.

Fifty long minutes later, she arrived at the Clock Tower wet, freezing, and more than annoyed. It certainly hadn’t helped her mood that every five minutes along the route, Barbara had interrupted her journey with increasingly desperate requests for her to speed up her return.

Helena threw the door open with a loud crash and shouted, “I’m home, Babs, what the fuck is so important that I had to get drenched and half…” Her words tailed off at the beautiful sight that greeted her.

Barbara Gordon was waiting on the couch with a steaming mug of coffee, Delphi was silent, and Helena’s favourite making-out music was playing in the background. She planted the box in front of Barbara, gave her a gentle kiss, and motioned to the bathroom, where she quickly changed and dried herself off before making her way back to Barbara.

“So, what’s in the box?” As she spoke, she lovingly caressed Barbara’s ever expanding stomach, leaning forward to give their coming ‘daughter’ a kiss.

Barbara looked sheepishly towards Helena as she said, “Um, well you see, I really, really needed…” She opened up the parcel to reveal a large dish full of what looked like the Fieri’s famous Chicken Scaloppini but with a heavy dose of bananas thrown into the mix.

Helena jumped off the couch. “Bananas and Scaloppini? I’ve run myself ragged for one of your damn cravings?”

Barbara grinned and shrugged her shoulders, patting her round stomach carefully.

Helena just threw back her head and laughed out loud. “Damn, Barbara, anybody would think I was in love with you.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
